iGet My Good Side
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Sam and her twin have been very different. That's because Melanie is actually Sam's good side, which was pulled from her at a young age. Now Sam must do the ultimate task to get her good side back: fall in love. But it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the school hallways expecting a normal day. It certainly started like one. I stole a kid's lunch, played a prank on Freddie, borrowed money from Carly, threatened Freddie, and fell asleep in class. Yep, just a normal day in my life.

Around Miss Brigg's class, I asked to go to the bathroom. I didn't really need to go. I just didn't want to listen to stupid Scottish bagpipes.

As I walked into the bathroom I saw a very pink, perky-looking person. She was my goody two-shoes twin Melanie. But what was she doing here? She didn't even live in Seattle.

"What're you doing?" I asked testily, "You don't go to Ridgeway."

"I came to help you, Sam." she said. _Huh? _I thought.

"What could you do for me, Pinky?" I said.

"Sam, your life has started to get worse." she replied, "You've been really aggressive and have been being fairly mean towards quite a few of your classmates."

"Duh! That's my usual routine!"

"I know, it's been that way ever since we got separated." _What kind of wacko junk was she trying to pull? _I thought. She was weird, but this was just creepy.

"We weren't _separated_. You just lived with dad after the divorce." She chuckled. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She was scaring me.

"Sam, _no_. I'm not your sister." Okay, wacko alert.

"Yeah, we're _twins_. That…means…two…babies…at…one…time." I enunciated that for her very slowly, given she appeared to be losing her mind.

"I mean separated as in I was pulled from your body." she explained, "You've noticed how different we are, right?" I nodded.

"Well, that's because I'm your good side. I was pulled from your body when you started being mean." Okay, now this was scary. First my goody-goody twin just shows up at my school, then she starts rambling about how she's _my good side_. Was this _Twilight Zone_? Was I being Punk'd? I felt like calling the nurse for a straight jacket.

"You're just crazy!" I shouted, "That's not true!"

"Oh?" she asked ominously, "If I was human, could I do this?" She reached her arm out and touched my head. But her arm went straight through. Whoa.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, taking her arm back.

"Since I don't have an explanation for what you just did," I said, "yeah, pretty much." She smiled.

"Sam, I have to come back to your body," she explained, "but it's very complicated to do so. You could try being good, but it would take practically your whole life to make up for everything you've caused."

"So what _can _I do?" I asked. She brooded over that a second. Then she grinned at me but it only made me feel more nervous.

"A reasonably short way could be," she said, "falling in love." That made no sense. Fall in love? Oh well. I'd do it to make her shut up and go away.

"Okay, but with who?" I asked. Again she pondered and again she gave me that sickening smile.

"I've got a good idea of who." she said.

"Lay it on me." I said.

"How would Freddie Benson be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Freddie?!" I yelled, "No way! I'm not falling in love with that nub!"

"So you don't want your good side back?" Melanie asked. I stared at her angrily.

"Fine." I snarled, "But you'll get it after this is over."

"Okay." she said, smiling again. I gave her a last nasty look and left the bathroom.

I saw Freddie in the hallway in between periods, reading a geeky Harry Potter book. I really didn't want to do what Melanie wanted me to do. Fall in love with Fredweird Benson, super nerd. It wouldn't work anyway; the nub liked Carly. And he definitely wouldn't fall in love with the girl who pranks, beats up, and insults him.

I gritted my teeth and looked to Melanie. She grinned and pointed at Freddork. I sighed heavily and walked over to him.

"Hey Fredwe-" I started, but then caught my mistake, "Freddie." I grinned at him; it took all the strength I had. He looked at me apprehensively.

"What've you done?" he asked, glancing around nervously.

"Nothing." I said through clenched teeth, "I just wanted to say hi." He didn't look like he believed me. Usually watching him squirm made me happy. Right now, I just wanted him to cooperate.

"You did something, I know you did!" he shouted. He pointed his finger at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted back. I was starting to get angry.

"You're lying!" he yelled, backing up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. I knocked his stupid book to the ground and grabbed him. I put him in a sturdy headlock. He was screaming in terror. I rubbed my fist hard against his head. It was relieving to be treating Freddie like usual.

Suddenly I felt a rush of cool air. It felt very blissful. I let go of Freddie.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." I heard myself say, but I wasn't saying that of my own accord. He ran away quickly, very afraid. But I didn't feel satisfied. I really did feel sorry.

Then the cool air seemed to pull out of body as quickly as it had entered. I turned around and saw Melanie withdrawing her hands from my back.

"What…?" I asked, "What did you…?"

"I used some of my remaining energy to help you, or rather Freddie." she answered, "I can't use too much, though. I'll wither away." That didn't sound like such a bad idea right then.

"Didn't Freddie see you?" I whispered, for a few kids were looking at me funny.

"I used to be my own person," she said, "but I've started to fade away. And when I do, you'll be next."

"What?!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice still to a whisper.

"I'm Samantha Puckett's good side, you're her bad side. If we don't get back together, and soon, we'll both wither away and Samantha will cease to exist." I gaped at her. I had never known my time was limited. Hearing this made me feel much more urgent about falling in love.

"Okay let's get started." I said. A few kids walked by, looking at me like I was crazy. "What're you looking at?" I yelled, "Get away!" They screamed and ran off.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Melanie sighed, "because we have a _lot _of work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie and I sat at my kitchen table. My mom wasn't home yet, so at least I could talk to Melanie in peace. Melanie kept trying to think of ways to get Freddie to go out with me. Surprisingly, I was anxious for a good idea. Well, I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise. If I didn't make Freddork fall for me soon, I'd cease to exist. And, personally, I liked living.

"It's going to be rather difficult to make Freddie like you on the current circumstances." Melanie said sadly.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered.

"It's true!" she yelled, "We're just going to have to change a few things…"

"Y-You don't mean…?" I asked.

"I do." she said with a sly smile, "Shopping time."

* * *

It was like a nightmare. Millions of little shops filled with frilly dresses and mini-skirts. Salons with makeup, pedicures, and manicures. Jewelry like rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Melanie wouldn't even let me go to the food court for ham.

"How about this?" she asked, holding the five-hundredth dress in front of me.

"Uh-huh, no." I said as I eyed the lace around the edge. Melanie sighed.

"Oh well." she said, "Guess it's time to try out a new store."

"I don't wanna…" I whined.

"Now, Sam, don't you want to get Freddie to like you?"

"No but I have to." We walked out of that shop and tried a bajillion more. And a bajillion more after that. And after that. And after that…

"I need a rest!" I finally shouted, and plopped onto a bench.

"I guess we can stop for awhile." Melanie said, "We've bought enough for now." _Halleluiah! _I thought. I was about to close my eyes when I saw Carly. _Oh crud! _I thought. Carly couldn'tsee me shopping! Then she'd ask why and end up thinking I liked Freddie and I did _not_ want that.

Hurriedly, I grabbed the bags (since Melanie couldn't hold them 'cause she was practically air) and ran into the nearest store.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked as she caught up with me.

"Carly's here! I can't let her see me!" I whispered. I thought I'd just 'til I saw Carly passed; until she walked right into the store. I dropped the bags at Melanie's invisible feet and ran. I ran through almost the whole store. She kept getting close to me but I was able to turn the other way and run. But, finally, I met a dead end.

"Sam? Sam?" I heard her say. I tried to think fast. I looked around me, and saw a bunch of accessories. _Perfect! _I thought. I grabbed a hat, scarf, and big ol' sunglasses. Then I tried to act casual so Carly would pass me up. She didn't.

"Sam?" she asked from behind me. I didn't turn around. She said my name again.

"Oh, no, child…" I said in a fake granny voice, "There's no Sam here, just me…"

"Oops! Sorry, I thought you were my pal, Sam." she said.

"Oh, that's alright, child…" I said. I waited for her to walk away. After half a minute I turned around; and came face to face with Carly.

"Oh, I told you, child, there isn't any Sam here…" I said nervously.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully, "Then just who are you!" She yanked off my disguise. I stared at her silently.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Why'd you run away?" she asked. I couldn't tell if there was more anger or surprise in her voice.

"Um, well…" I said, "I sort of…"

"We were shopping." I heard Melanie say. I saw her walking towards us.

"Dude, she can't hear you, remember?" I told her. I probably looked like a lunatic, talking to the air.

"Oh yeah, oops." she said.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Carly asked.

"Melanie." I answered.

"Where is she?" I sighed. Time to explain.

After a painstaking hour (actually only fifteen minutes but it felt like an hour, okay?!) of retelling the whole dang story, I waited for Carly's reaction.

"Well, I guess that sort of makes sense…" she said. _What?! _I thought. I was immensely relieved she didn't think I was crazy but did that make her crazy because she believed me or what?!

"You believe me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you aren't lying, right?" she said, eyeing me skeptically.

"No! It's just…it sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"Totally, but only something like this would drive you to a mall." She grinned uncertainly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! That's good. Now how about buying me a smoothie?" I asked.

"Hold it." Melanie said, "Sam, this is too important for you to just willy-nilly go and buy a smoothie." I rolled my eyes and left with Carls. Melanie sighed. She eventually caught up with us as we left through the doors, though I wished she had just stayed in the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got at the Groovy Smoothie Melanie made me change into my new outfit. She practically shoved me into the bathroom stall. Soon I stepped out, very annoyed at the new outfit.

"OMG, Sam!" Melanie gasped. I looked into the mirror. The red skirt and pink blouse was a little too girly for my tastes, but I looked like an entirely different person. I liked it.

"Well?" Melanie asked when she caught me staring at myself.

"I feel hot." I said, posing. She grinned.

"Let's hope Freddie agrees." she said, taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom. She led me to our table where Carly and Freddie were sitting. Wait…_Freddie_?

How'd the dang boy get here so fast? Melanie pushed me down close to him (a little _too_ close to him, I might add). He stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Whoa!" he said, "Sam?"

"Duh, Fredwina." I answered.

"Yeah, you're Sam alright." he said, turning back to his smoothie. Melanie nudged me hard in the ribs. I shot her a nasty look.

"So, um, Freddie says he's going to my party tomorrow." Carly said.

"Huh?" I asked. No one had told me about a party. Carly tilted her head to indicate Freddie, and I got it. "Oh, oh yeah! That's, uh, nice." Freddie eyed me skeptically.

"Who else is gonna be there?" Freddie asked.

"Gibby, Jonah,-don't gag like that, Sam-Valerie-Freddie, don't you do it, either-Shane, and Jeremy." Carly answered.

"You mean Germy." Freddie said.

"Whatever." Carly said. We all slurped our smoothies quietly. Several times I caught Freddie staring at me. It was the kind of stare he'd always give Carly. The new outfit must've been working. I was relieved and disgusted at the same time.

* * *

I sat with Melanie and Carly at the Shays' apartment the next night. Carly was putting bowls of chips and dip out, and I happily sampled from each and every bowl.

"Really, Sam, you're going to eat everything before the guests show up." Melanie said, giggling.

"Wha' ever, dey can get der own foo'." I mumbled through a mouthful of Doritos. Carly rolled her eyes and poured more Doritos into the bowl.

"S'up, party people?" Freddie said as he entered. He looked directly at me when he said it, staring at my blue frilly dress and matching heels. "Wow, Sam." he said, awestruck, "You look…look…"

"Hot?" Carly offered. He glanced over at her, as if finally noticing she was there.

"Uh…y-yeah, I guess…" Soon after Freddie everyone came. I didn't exactly like any of the guests other than Gibby, but his constant shirt-ripping-off junk was getting on my nerves.

After about an hour of complete boringness, Carly said, "Hey, let's play a game!"

"What game?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Carly said, "Monopoly, Yahtzee…Spin the Bottle…"

"Ooo, I'll go for that one!" Valerie said, glancing at Freddie. He blushed, and I felt my hands clench into fists.

Carly moved the sofa away so we all had a place to sit. Freddie went and got a ketchup bottle out of the fridge and set it on the floor.

"Who'll go first?" Carly asked, looking at me anxiously.

"I will!" Valerie said, grabbing the bottle like it was the most important thing in the world. She spun it wildly and it landed on Germy.

She gave a low groan and Germy sneezed. They leaned forward and pecked each other quickly. Valerie started rubbing her tongue as if to rub away germs. I smiled nastily.

"I'll go now." Freddie said. He twirled the bottle around, staring nervously at Valerie. It seemed like ages until the bottle stopped and landed…on me.

Carly grinned and Melanie shot me a thumbs-up from behind the kitchen counter. I sighed heavily and looked Freddie right in the eyes. He seemed excited, but also tense. We both got into the middle of the circle, and just watched the floor.

"Kiss, already!" Gibby shouted impatiently. Freddie looked at me with his brown eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

It was fast; faster than the one he had given me a year ago for our first kiss. He swiftly returned to his old sitting position afterward, reddening.

The party went on for two more hours. We had quit Spin the Bottle a minute after Freddie's and my kiss, for Carly believed the work was done. I caught him gazing at me a few times. Whenever I looked back at him, he would quickly duck his head down and walk away.

When the party ended Freddie was the only one who hung around.

"_Some _party, eh?" Carly asked him. He nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah…some party…" he murmured, "Uh…my, um, mom…probably wants me home…" He then left to his own apartment.

"How was it?" Melanie asked me the minute the door closed behind Freddie.

"What?" I said, popping a chip in my mouth.

"The kiss!" she said eagerly. I shrugged. Carly knotted her eyebrows in confusion.

"She asked me about the kiss with Freddie." I explained.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Well…how was it?" I shrugged again.

I had kissed Freddison once before and it was actually pretty nice. I never thought I'd do it again, though. The second time seemed much more pleasant but at the same time much more uncomfortable, for we had seven pairs of eyes watching us (including Melanie's). I couldn't tell how he viewed it. He was too embarrassed to look me in the eye and didn't talk to me too much after.

"We better hit the sack." Carly announced as she glanced at the clock. I nodded in agreement, happy for any excuse not to discuss Freddie.

"Can I stay here?" I asked, laying down on the couch.

"Sure, whatevs." Carly replied, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. I closed my eyes, thinking of what Freddie would say when I saw him again…


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned and stretched my arms as I woke up. I blinked a couple times, still tired. Then, the wondrous smell of meat came to me and I immediately woke up. I pulled the blanket off me in a rush and hurried to the kitchen.

Spencer and Carly were already chomping on bacon and sausage. I eagerly grabbed a bunch of them and piled them onto a plate. I sat next to Carls, shoving the delicious meat in my hungry mouth.

"Good morning to you too." Spencer said sarcastically. Carly laughed and said, "Did you look outside?"

"Why would I look outside while there's bacon in here?" I asked. Did she not know me?

"Look!" she urged. I craned my neck to see out the window.

"I don't see anything." I said, grabbing another sausage. Carly took it from me.

"Look!" she repeated. I reluctantly left my food and went to the window. It was snowing! It was beautiful; the city glistened in the white splendor. I watched as snowflakes fell from the sky and onto the ground. It was very blissful and heavenly. Then I remembered my plate of meat, and I sprinted back to the table.

"Well?" Carly said.

"Sweet. Now give me my bacon." I said. She rolled her eyes and handed me the plate. I heard the door open and looked to see--Freddie. He was dressed in a really big red sweater with a reindeer sewn into it. I laughed at him.

"Nice sweater, Fredwardo." I mocked. Instead of rolling his eyes or sighing at me, he just grinned.

"Nice try, Sam, but nothing you could say or do could bug me today!" he said, raising his arms cheerfully.

"Oh yeah?" I said, testing his cheery attitude, "What if I gave you an atomic wedgie?" I smirked at him but his grin just got wider.

"Then I'd just fix it." he said plainly. That smile was starting to irritate me. I hated perky people.

"Oh, stop it guys." Carly said, "Why don't we head to the park and enjoy the weather?"

"Good idea!" Freddie said, clapping joyfully.

"Yeah!" Spencer yelled, "I'll go get my toboggan and we're off!" He ran into his bedroom (who keeps a toboggan in their bedroom?) and came back not a second later, dressed fully in a coat, gloves, hat, boots, and snow pants. Carly and I ran up to her room to get our own winter clothes.

"This'll be perfect!" Melanie cried as I tugged my boots on, "Freddie's super happy! All you have to do is be nice and everything will work out flawlessly!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to worry making it a date with Freddie. I just wanted to have some fun. Oh well.

We walked down the steps to see the guys ready to go. We followed them, the four of us running and whooping for snow.

* * *

The park was so crowded! It was like the entire city of Seattle chose that park to play at. We eventually found a hill with no one else on it. The four of us kept taking turns on Spencer's sled. I threw a few snowballs at Fredweird, just to get him mad, but he'd just smile and throw one playfully at me. And, instead of killing him, I'd just laugh it off. I have to admit, it felt kind of…nice.

"Hey we're gonna go get some hot chocolate." Spencer said as he and Carly walked away from the hill and us.

"Don't kill Freddie, Sam!" Carly said, winking at me. Freddie sat on the sled and patted the seat behind him for me. I sat behind him, feeling very happy. Melanie gave me a look that said "Do something flirty!" I rolled my eyes at her and placed my arms around his waist. Wait, was that a flirty move? Nah, I had to hang onto him unless I wanted to go flying off the sled. He turned his head and grinned at me, and then pushed off.

I felt the wind rush through my hair. It was a good feeling, even if it was cold air. The two of us yelled like we were on a rollercoaster. It was so enjoyable. Freddie steered in zigzags constantly until he ended up flipping the sled over and landing us face first into the snow. We laughed uproariously and rolled over the ground, holding our stomachs.

"What a ride!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Freddie replied. I rubbed some snow away from my face and turned to him. He was grinning still, looking happier than he had ever been. I realized our hands were touching the entire time after we crashed. I felt a tingle go through mine, like an electric shock. Freddie entwined his fingers through mine. It was a surprising move but I just gripped his hand tight.

He moved closer to me and our legs touched. Another shock. I stared into his chocolate-brown eyes, seeing my reflection in them. I kept staring intently at them until I felt something brush my lips.

Freddie was kissing me.

It was a cold kiss, since we were both frozen from snow in our faces, but it warmed me up in a way. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. When he pulled away his grin wasn't toothy anymore, but just a half-smile.

I looked up for a second to see Melanie giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled.

"I wanted to do that since Carly's party." Freddie whispered, making me look back at him.

"Kiss me?" I asked, though it was obvious.

"Yeah." he said quietly, "Sam…I think I've fallen for you."

Holy chiz on a chizel.

**One of my favorite Sam lines! Okay, I think I'll start updating more often; just review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mega shocker. Fredweird had a crush on me. Yes, I know, I should've been happy because that meant the plan was working but…Freddie crushing on me? That was just…bizarre.

The walk home from the park was a little…uncomfortable. Freddie stayed very close to me, so close our fingers touched. He kept smiling at me too. He even wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't protest; I had to pretend to liked him too so I'd get my good side back.

The next day was even stranger. Why? 'Cause Freddie asked me out on a date! Yeah, you heard me! A date! A D-A…date! Alright, I better tell you:

Carly and I were wrapping up our iCarly rehearsal. Carly was trying to get Gibby out of the Wedgie Bounce (which I had put him in) and I was watching. Freddie set the camera down and walked up to me.

"Hey, Sam." he said, "Wanna go out tonight?" Mt tongue immediately went dry and I could feel my cheeks burning. Melanie was standing next to me, nodding her head. I opened my mouth to say "No thanks" but I felt Melanie stamp my foot, so it came out as "Nyeah!" Freddie must've thought I said yes because his face lit up.

"Great!" he said, "Pick you up at eight." So there I was, at Carly's apartment, waiting for Freddison.

"Sam, you look like a total babe!" Carly said as I came down the steps in a strapless purple dress and purple heels.

"Whatevs. Got any ham?" I said, walking to the kitchen and pulling the fridge door open.

"But you're still the same old Sam." Melanie said.

"Aren't you going to dinner for your date?" Carly asked, watching me as I stuffed a slice of lunchmeat in my mouth.

"I dunno. Freddifer didn't say anything." I answered. Just then the doorbell rang and in came…well, you can guess. He was dressed casually, in a blue collared shirt and khakis. He came up to me and put his arm through mine.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Oh, I hated staring into that happy face of his.

"Yup." I said, and he pulled me out the door.

As we drove down the street I kept wondering where the heck we were going. I didn't ask though; it just felt like that question would ruin the moment. It was snowing again, and it looked even more beautiful in the pale moonlight.

The car stopped so I figured that meant we were there. I stopped watching the snow so I could see where we had gone to.

The movie theater (how original). Freddie opened the door for me and the two of us walked inside. It felt a lot warmer inside.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked him as we got our tickets.

"_Paranormal Activity_." he answered. Great, a supernatural horror movie. Yay. Good choice for a first date, Freddork.

We entered the theater. The movie was pretty creepy. Everybody kept screaming and I even felt myself get a little scared. Freddie wrapped his arm around me. I hadn't realized I was shivering.

I felt a piece of popcorn hit my head. I turned around...Melanie. I mouthed "What?" to her.

"Kiss him!" she said. I twisted my face in disgust. She repeated "Kiss him!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Freddie.

"What were looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." I said quickly. I scooted closer to him and put my lips on his. I felt him lean back, startled, but then he continued kissing me. _Oh my gosh, _I thought, _I'm making out with Fredlumps in a movie theater. _I was _so _glad Carly wasn't there.

After the movie ended Freddie pulled from me somewhat reluctantly. He took my hand and we stood. The ride back was a little awkward; for me at least. When we arrived at my house he led me up to the door.

"Good night." he said.

"Well..." I said, "Good night." I laid my hand on the doorknob but he took my hand off it.

"Not yet." he said. He put his free hand on my waist and leaned into me again. I let him kiss me, 'cause I didn't know what else to do. I glanced at my watch out of the corner of my eye.

"Freddie, it's late." I said, pulling away, "We should really-"

"Yeah, yeah." he agreed, Just, one thing." He pulled a case from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. I gaped at it. Usually I didn't wear necklaces but that was an awesome-lookin' piece of jewely! He pulled it out and put it around my neck.

"It's...wonderful." I whispered, "How'd you afford this?"

"I took some money out of my bank." he said, smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause you're worth it." He kissed me quickly, and then ran out to his car. I waved him goodbye as he drove off.

I couldn't fathom the fact that he'd spend so much dough for me. I was only Sam Puckett; I couldn't understand it.

"He loves you, Sam!" Melanie squealed. She was grinning widely.

"Yeah." I said, "So, okay, hop in." I stretched out my arms. She shook her head.

"No, no, I can't return to you yet!" she said.

"Huh?" I almost yelled, "Why?!"

"Freddie loves you," she said, "but _you _don't love _Freddie_...yet." Oh great, there was a catch now! I growled at her and ran up to my room. I just had to work at this. Maybe I'd fall for him; yeah, right. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep, thinking about what I was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, it gets extra science fiction-like in this chapter. Sorry if it sounds rushed...**

Freddie kept giving me gifts all week. From necklaces to rings to ham-they just kept coming. And he was very flirty with me too. It made me sick. I pretended to like him back but it was hard. I had never even considered liking Fredwina that way. I didn't want to hurt him either. Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' all sentimental here. What_ever_. I would never hurt anyone, even him. At least, not in that way. Heartbreak was the worst kind of break.

It was the end of school on Friday after a full week if Freddie-adoration. I was putting my books back hurriedly, hoping I wouldn't see his face, see his happiness, and know the truth of why I was acting this way. So, of course, who to come up to me but Freddork.

"Hey, baby." he greeted, kissing me. I forced a smile and replied, "Hey, Freddie."

"Want to go to the movies tonight or would you rather have dinner?" he asked flirtatiously. I felt a heart pang. I couldn't stand seeing him so happy when the truth was I didn't like him back.

"Uh..." I said.

"Oh, hey, I gotta go get my books." he said, "I'll be back in a few." He kissed my cheek and walked to his locker. I slammed my head hard against the locker door. Ugh! It was so hard to see him like that!

"Uh, what're you doing, Sam?" I heard Carly's voice ask. I looked up to see her suppressing a giggle. I was going to say "Fine" but I couldn't take another lie, even one so small.

"I can't stand it, Carly!" I said, and her smile left, replaced by a concerned face.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Freddie!" I said, "He's giving me gifts and flirting and I can't take it! I can't stand this! I don't like pretending to like him! I-"

"What?" a voice whispered behind me. I spun around to see Freddie standing there, his face upset beyond words. I bit my lip.

"Uh...Freddie, I-" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"You don't like me?" he said, his voice very quiet, "Why'd you go out with me then? Kiss me? Let me give you all those presents?"

"Freddie, I...I'm sorry." I said but that wasn't enough.

"Forget it." he said, shaking his head, "I can't believe I ever liked you. You...you just don't care about _anyone_." I stared at him, sadness and shock making me tremble. He stormed away from us and out the school doors. I stared after him, feeling my own heart breaking.

* * *

I laid on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. I had hurt one of my best friends. It was the worst feeling ever. I felt like I had died inside.

I heard feet pounding on the floor and I turned over to see Melanie coming in. Seeing her made a new anger arise in me. It was _her_ fault. All _her_ fault Freddie had gotten hurt.

"Sam!" she panted, "Come quick!" She grabbed my arm but I slapped it off.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, the anger boiling up, "It's all your fault! Freddie overheard me saying I didn't like him and he got upset! If you had just left me alone, none of this would've happened and I'd have withered away! Then I couldn't bug people anymore!" The tears overflowed and I garbled the last words. I cried into my hands, squealing in sadness and stress.

"It's about Freddie!" Melanie said, ignoring my crying, "They've got him!" I sniffed and stared at her.

"W-who?" I asked, choking on the word.

"The Souless." she whispered, and the name made me shiver, "They're the same ones who took me from you. They try to destroy anyone who's in severe stress and sadness and anger. They feed off it, and they..." Her voice trailed off. I started breathing hard. _They feed off it... _I didn't want to hear the rest.

"We have to save him!" I yelled, jumping up. She grabbed my hand as I made way to the door. Her face was pale white with a tint of green.

"Sam..." she said and her voice sounded tired, "Go...down into the sewer...they...underground. You'll see it..."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. I stared at her worriedly. She was speaking very slowly, and it scared me to no end.

"I can try." she whispered, "But...I'm going...I'm starting to..." As she said this her hand crumbled into dust. I gasped in fright. The crumbling went up her arm, making it fall too. She was falling apart at the seams. She was...finally withering away.

"Go, hurry, Sam!" she said, using the last of her strength before she fell onto her knees, "Save him...before it's-" She never finished. The rest of her crumbled and her body lay as a pile of dust.

I gazed at her, horrified. I was next. I swallowed my fear and ran down the steps. I would save Freddie...or die trying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Freddie's POV**

Stupid Sam. Stupid life. Stupid love.

How could I have fallen for that demon? That blonde-headed demon? It was so stupid. I was stupid.

Stupid me.

I laid in bed, thinking over the day's events. Every time I replayed her words in my head I felt even more depressed. For once I thought life was going great-I had a girlfriend, great grades, an awesome tech hobby...Then it crashed down.

I gripped my pillow angrily, and then, releasing my anger, threw it at my door, screaming. I was surprised my mom didn't come in then with a baseball bat. I got out of bed and walked around my room, pacing angrily.

"I hate Sam!" I yelled. I wasn't sure if I really did but I felt so free saying it-like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I closed my eyes and laid on the floor, asleep.

When I woke up there was a flashing blue light. I shielded my eyes as I looked at it. There, standing in the mist, was a hooded figure. It held clumsily crafted wooden spear with a sharp, menacing blade. I gazed at it in terror. It was a nightmare. It had to be. But when I pinched myself it hurt. It couldn't be real.

The figure outstretched a bony hand and grabbed me. For a skeleton it was strong. It started to sink into the floor, pulling me along with it. I yelled and tried to pry it off me but the grip was strong. The figure descended into the floorboards and I felt myself fall too. My heart beat feverishly in my chest. I didn't scream anymore; I was so afraid I forgot to.

The last thing I thought of before I left the comforting scene of my bedroom was Sam Puckett.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you notice any errors, I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to read through this again ;)**

**Sam's POV**

I ran down the sidewalk, looking desperately for a sewer. Thankfully I found one soon. I ran over to it and slid underneath.

It was dank and smelly. I could hear the scuttling of rats around me and crumpled soda cans, candy wrappers, and water bottles littered the ground around me. Looking back, it was disgusting. But right then I didn't care about the jank smell. I only cared about Freddie.

I raced down the tunnel and it got darker. The little _drip-drip _noises started to irritate me. I shouted "Freddie! Freddie!" but, of course, no reply came…for awhile.

I shouted his name many times until I heard a soft "Sam!" A new hope came over me and I yelled his name again, louder.

"Sam!" his voice yelled back, "Sam, down here!" I saw another tunnel going right, where his voice was echoing from. I wasn't even afraid; I just started running.

I saw a faint yellow light coming from the end. I picked up my pace so I could arrive at it sooner. It got closer and closer until I felt the ground beneath me slip away.

I plummeted down to hard rock. It hurt horribly, the impact. I knew there'd be a bruise next time I checked. But I didn't matter. Freddie was all that mattered. So I just clenched my teeth and looked up.

"Holy flab." I whispered.

Before me was a throne made of skulls and fire danced around it. Sitting on the throne was a man with gray skin and fire for hair. He had a malicious smile on his face as he looked down at me.

"Ah, Samantha." he said, "So glad you could join us." I wanted to punch this guy's lights out so badly.

"Who're you?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Why, my name is one you've most likely heard before." he said, "Don't you pay attention in History class?" Duh, _no_, dude! I did remember some stuff though. I racked my brains for something, _anything_. A name soon popped into my head and I stiffened.

"Hades…" I said, "God of the Underworld."

"Good girl!" he said, "Congrats! Just for that, I'll let you watch the show before you die." Die? Show? I felt myself get angry and scared at the same time as I stared at "Hades'" face.

"What show?" I commanded.

"Your little pal, Freddie Benson, is quite attached to you, I hear." Hades said. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened.

"What've you done?" I shouted, "What've you done to him!"

"Nothing…yet." Suddenly Freddie appeared out of thin air. He fell to the ground and I ran over to him. His skin was pale and terror was in his brown eyes. He stared at me with horror written on his face.

"Sam…" he murmured, "Sam…I love you…" He said with such finality it was like he knew he was to die. The words pierced my heart and an uncomfortable lump dropped into my throat. I opened my mouth to speak but I just ended up crying.

"Awwww…" Hades said, "Beautiful. Too bad he can't love you for long." A white mist lifted from Freddie's body. It took a human shape and I saw Freddie's face on the head. Hades hand was outstretched to grab it…he was taking Freddie's soul.

"No!" I said, falling to the ground, "No! _Freddie, I love you!_" Hades let out a scream and I saw Freddie's soul blow away from him. I remembered immediately what Melanie had said. The Soulless (I guess that meant Hades) fed on sadness and anger. Me saying I loved Freddie made him weak. That gave me an idea.

"I love Freddie!" I shouted, standing, "I unconditionally and irrevocably am in love with Freddie Benson!" Hades let out a yell that shook the whole place. There was a huge blast of light, and Hades was gone. His black robes laid on the ground where he had once stood. The white mist hovered over Freddie's body a second, and then fell into him. I grabbed his hand and clutched it in both my hands. His eyes fluttered open.

"Sam…?" he mumbled.

"Yes?" I whispered, afraid to be loud.

"You quoted Bella Swan…" he said. A smile spread across his face. I grinned too. A few tears fell down my face to see him alright.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." he said. I leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled away a huge tornado was flying toward me. It spun feebly, then stopped. A glowing image appeared from it…Melanie.

"Congrats, Sam." she said, "You earned your good side back. May I?" She extended her hand and I gladly took it. A flash of white light came again and Melanie moved into me. I felt a wind rush against my face. Soon, it was gone.

Freddie struggled to stand. I grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. He grinned.

"We'll have to explain this to Carly." he said.

"Yeah." I said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Uh-huh…I love you."

"I know."

** Over! It feels good to finally finish a story! Should I write an epilogue?**


End file.
